jikus_ocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Vani Kemuri
|cup size = A|relationshipstatus = Single|parents = |sibling(s) = |imagewidth = 400x400|headerbkgnd = #f3e5ab|headercolor = #000000|boxbkgnd = #ffffff|currentage = 16 years old|birthdate = |birthplace = Menagerie|Race = Faunus|species = Eagle|occupation = Student|team = Team OLIV (Olive)|teammates = |partner = Indie Micksch|handedness = Left|birthday = April 12th|auracolor = Ivory|semblance = Copycat|affiliations = Beacon Academy|complexion = Tan}}Vani Kemuri '''is one of many RWBY OCs created by Jiku. Vani was created on 17 January 2017. History Vani was born to Shade and Iris Kemuri, a pair of eagle faunus, on the island of Menagerie in Remnant. She was the second child of the couple. Her older brother, Levi Kemuri, had been born two years earlier. Vani had two sisters, but was the only one to survive past the age of 10. Her triplet sisters, Honey and Cinna, passed away at young ages from illnesses. While Vani survived, she had one small problem: she was born blind. Being born blind meant her parents were very protective of their "little vanilla bean". Even after her younger brother got old enough to play rough with her elder brother, she was not allowed to play. Her parents were afraid that the young eagle faunus would get hurt badly because of her blindness. Despite all this, young Vani dreamed of being a Huntress. When she became 11, she trained in secret behind her parents' backs with her elder brother's help. At age 15, she finally got her parents to recognize her skill and they allowed her to enroll in Signal Academy with one condition: Levi had to go to school with her. In Vani's entrance exam, Ozpin took notice of her and her brother's skills and asked the both of them to join his school. It was then that both faunus teens were enrolled in Beacon Academy. During the team sorting day, Vani ended up paired with a young girl named Indie. Then, they went to grab the knight chess piece from the center. It just so happened that her brother and his partner Ocean grabbed the knight piece as well. This caused the formation of Team OLIV (Olive). Personality Vani is always cheerful and determined despite her blindness. She doesn't let her disability stop her, even if it causes her to fail once or even a few times. She is, by no means, helpless. She hates being identified as helpless and will do anything in her power to prove to everyone that she can hold her own. The thing that annoys her the most is being babied because of her blindness. Hobbies TBA Semblance Vani's semblance is called "Copycat". This semblance allows her to perfectly copy any semblance she has seen used so long as she knows its name. Once she has copied it, she can activate her semblance and use the semblance she has copied in battle. The catch is that she may not mix her own techniques in with the techniques of the semblance she has copied. The first semblance that she copied was Polarity, the semblance of rising star Pyrrha Nikos of Team JNPR. Needless to say, this surprised Pyrrha and caused her to believe that there was another student with the polarity semblance at Beacon. It was only after Vani's brother Levi explained her actual semblance that Pyrrha understood what had happened. Special Abilities '''Hovering * Because of her eagle wings, Vani is granted the ability to "hover" off of the ground. However, given that she has not quite mastered the skill due to her blindness and the over-protectiveness of her family, she can only muster to hover about 5 feet off of the ground. Her brother, however, can fly at a max of 90 feet into the air. Improved Senses * Due to Vani's blindness, she has trained her other senses to be used as her eyes. Because of this, she can hear and smell better than most - if not all - of her classmates at Beacon. Weapons Vani's weapon is TBD Trivia * TBA Category:Female Category:RWBY Category:Faunus Category:Alive Category:April Birthdays